Confronting a Monster
by Shade the Hero
Summary: He comes back like the plague, but this time Cloud will make sure nothing remains.


_Hello everyone. Updates for two stories are almost ready. I just haven't had any time lately to really sit and finish working on them. This story was born from a very dark mood I was in. I think this is the darkest story I've written yet. It's real short. This is only one of two parts. It was also born from the fact that I've been reading a lot of FFVII torture stories lately that involve Hojo and how he treated Zack and Cloud. It sickens me to know that I despise Hojo so much and yet I can write for him so easily. Then again, I was always better at writing for villains. I have no idea why that is, it just is._

 _So, anyway, I know this story probably doesn't need the M rating, but I'm going to give it that anyway because the theme is so dark and frankly, I don't like how I wrote Cloud towards the end. It was very cold and I can't really blame him for being that way, it just...Guys, this story scares me and I'm the one who wrote the dang thing. The second part will be a bit lighter and focus more on healing. To quote an unknown saying, "It's always darkest before the dawn."_

 _Reviews and criticism are welcome. I've never written a dark story like this and so I'm treading on untested ground and would love some feedback._

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 _ **Confronting a Monster**_

His life had finally started to fall into place. He had found a place to belong. Sure, it wasn't perfect and there were a few pieces still missing and some others that didn't quite match up with the rest, but all in all it was a life he was happy with. His delivery business was going well. His friends were picking up the pieces of their lives and doing their part to make the world a better place for everyone to live in. Even Vincent had found peace and was working with Tseng and President Rufis to create a better, more noble Shinra2. It still lacked a true name, but Rufus was in no hurry to start advertising yet. The painful memories his father's company had left behind were still too fresh. Vincent promise Reeve that he wouldn't let this new Shinra become anything like the old one, though he kept that part secret. He also kept a close watch on any scientists that had gone to work for them.

He should have seen that as a bad sign.

It started out as any normal day. He had adjusted his morning schedule to that he'd have time to sit and eat breakfast with his 'family' and listened to what the kids were planning to do over the weekend.

"I ran into an old friend from before," Denzel started, but was a bit hesititant to finish. The swordsman understood though.

"Before you came to the church?"

Denzel rewarded his efforts with a nod and a small smile for his understanding. "Well, we didn't leave on good terms, but we talked it out and he forgave me for what I said." He bit into his toast that Tifa had placed on his plate a moment before. "And he wants me to hang out with him and a few friends this weekend. Is it okay if I spend a night there?"

The blonde warrior looked over to Tifa. He didn't mind, but as all four of them knew, Tifa called the shots in Seventh Heaven. She smiled as he flipped some pancakes. "Sure, I don't mind, as long as you make sure to call if there's anything wrong."

The boy smiled and nodded, "I will."

Marlene finished her orange juice just as the clock in the corner chimed. "C'mon Denzel! We're gonna be late!"

They waved goodbye to their guardians as they hurried past a red-headed man in a dark suit. It was a fancy one, but he had it unbuttoned and the collar lose, as always.

"Reno," the warrior greeted as he finished his own juice.

The lack of the Turk's normally cheerful, carefree expression was another bad sign.

"Cloud, we gotta talk."

 _. . ._

Words could not describe the emotions that constantly tumbled through him. He felt numb, enraged, murderous, and fought a strange urge to break down into tears. Cloud couldn't ever remembering a time when he had broken down crying. He probably would have when Aerith had died, but with Sephiroth right there, it was impossible and after he had laid her to rest he just felt numb. Now, he wasn't really sure what to feel, so he stuck with numb.

When the chopper landed Reno and Rude led him to Tseng's office. Vincent was also there, something Cloud was relieved to see. If anyone in the world could understand what he was feeling right now it was the ex-Turk. Vincent only nodded in greeting, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. Cloud read several different hidden messages behind those shining red eyes, but the one that spoke the loudest was a simple:

 _"I know."_

With the message received, Cloud took a slow, deep breath to calm himself and unclenched his fists. Tseng waited patiently before looking up at the warrior.

"Firstly, let me make it clear that you do not have to do this. I will understand if you chose to leave and not spare a second glance. I am well aware of the past details."

"I know," Cloud replied with contempt. He knew what the head Turk had done to him...them. Cloud would never forgive the Turks for the part they played. He wasn't aware of everything, but Vincent had offered before to inform him if he ever asked. Cloud would ask him one day, but after his life was on solid ground. The issue with deepground had only been seven months ago.

Tseng decided to address the less demanding issue first. "What is your knowledge of the other First Class SOLDIERs?"

"Others?" Cloud was liking this less and less. There wasn't another Sephiroth out there, was there?

A hint of a smile appeared on Tseng's features before his Turk training kept him in check. "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry. We have strong reason to believe that there is no other way for Sephiroth to return. He is truly dead and no other remnants exist. You saw to that yourself."

Cloud didn't need to be reminded of that battle. Everyone in town hailed him as a hero for it, but he only saw it as having to face his nightmare again. "Get to the point."

Tseng cleared his throat before placing a trio of images on the desk in front of the blonde. One of the people in the pictures he recognized instantly, but Tseng spoke before he could.

"There were four SOLDIERs who made it to the rank of First Class under Shinra's rule. Sephiroth, you know. There was also Commander Angeal Hewley. The buster Sword originally belonged to him who passed it down to Zackary Fair. He also made the rank of First Class after Angeal deserted. The last SOLDIER who made First was Genesis Rhapsodos."

He waited a moment to let Cloud absorb this information. "Like Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis were also experimented on in order to become as enhanced as they were, but their enhancements were different. And it failed them. They had begun to degrade. Their bodies wouldn't heal and they were slowly dying. Commander Hewley accepted his fate and died an honorable death. He had his student surpass him."

"Are you saying he had Zack kill him?"

The question surprised Reno and even Tseng was a little taken aback by Cloud's reaction, but he then remembered the connection the man had to the last First Class. "Yes, though he didn't give Fair any choice. Angeal had degraded to the point where his mind was in question, though his one moral was what held him together enough to give Zack an honorable fight. He was tired of living as a monster and wanted to die as a man. He joined the lifestream peacefully after passing on his legacy and honor to Zack."

Tseng stopped and watched as Cloud struggled to keep his rising anger is check. The issue was old, and it was far too late for him to do anything about it, but it still didn't help what his mind was telling him. He really didn't know what was going on around him all that time. Just another dumb grunt. That's all the infantry was. They really were cannon fodder and Cloud had been just another one of the lambs lined up for the slaughter. If it hadn't been for Zack...

"Yo, you okay?"

Reno's question brought him back out of his downward spiral. He couldn't afford to lock himself away this time. He had to get through today and then he could fall apart. He had needed to visit the church anyway.

"Just get on with it."

Tseng's glance shifted towards Vincent who nodded and he continued. He pulled out an evidence bag. Inside it was something Cloud knew and hated.

A black feather.

Just as Cloud got a murderous look in his eyes Tseng raised a hand. "This is not from Sephiroth."

That stopped the blonde in his tracks. "Who then?"

Tseng laid the bag next to the last picture. "Genesis Rhapsodos. Like Sephiroth, both Genesis and Angeal faltered to the point where they grew wings. Genesis grew black feathers, like Sephiroth, while Angeal's were white. We still don't fully understand the meaning behind that."

"But, Zack never grew wings, or you." added Reno. "You haven't, right?"

Cloud turned and gave Reno a thousand death glares. His hand started to twitch towards the sword strapped to his back.

"Not wise," came Vincent's ruff voice. Though it was impossible to say if that statement was directed at Reno or Cloud or both. The red-headed turk got the message and kept quiet.

Cloud forced his hand to relax as he directed his gaze back to Tseng who felt slightly uncomfortable under that still murderous glare. He didn't have to read minds to know that Cloud was becoming very impatient.

"Genesis had disappeared after Zack had defeated him in the remains of the town called Banora. However we have received recent sightings of the man from various locations, mostly in Wutai. the former President had often stationed him there, but a few days ago he was seen here by our cameras and he was not alone."

Cloud's eyes followed Tseng as the man headed for the hall and motioned for the warrior to follow. Cloud did and only Vincent followed. Reno stayed behind, knowing what or rather, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Tseng stopped at a metal door meant for interrogation and turned to Cloud. "The man with Genesis had been beaten, bound and gagged. He gave him medical treatment, but only enough to stabilize him. A man in my position cannot afford to allow for any emotion, however even I am purely sickened by his crimes." He looked to Cloud who had that numb look once again. "Once again I offer you the chance to leave."

Cloud wanted to, but at the same time he knew he owed this to Zack. to everything that had happened. Everything or mostly everything led back to this man. His crimes? The list was endless and could only be summed up by stating that just by existing he was a crime against humanity. Cloud had to put an end to everything. No matter what happened, he was going to step through those doors and confront the monster behind it.

"Just get it over with."

 _. . ._

The room was pitch black, except for the light coming from the open door. The man was strapped to a chair. He was allowed no movement, not even to turn his head. Gaia forbid he try to snap his own neck and escape the punishment for his crimes. The light in the ceiling turned on, which wasn't very bright. Only enough to shine down on the man and keep the corners and most of the room in front of him dark.

He was faced away from the doorway, however so whoever it was that entered couldn't be made out by their silhouette. Cloud entered alone. Vincent was on the other side of the door in case he was needed, but other then that, he would let Cloud have this one. After all, he had taken out the virus the madman had left behind several months ago.

Cloud kept to the darkness, glad that he couldn't be seen and his footsteps echoed on the metal floor. The man looked up, turned towards Cloud's direction and smiled.

"Ah, finally. It's nice to see my own handiwork pay me a visit."

Cloud stopped and realized he was referring to the glow of his mako-enhanced eyes. The man's words only making them glow brighter. Cloud forced himself to stay calm. This was a lot harder than fighting with a sword. With a sword he was able to lash out, but here it was an entirely different battle. A battle of the mind and Cloud's opponent was as disgustingly smart as they came. He chose instead to ignore the comment as he stepped into the light.

"This isn't a visit. It's the beginning of your execution,. . . Hojo."

The man cackled as he tried to throw his head back in laughter, but the restraints held him frozen. "So, the project that proved to be the kink in the works returns to finish what it started? I must admit, when I made you, I didn't think you'd end up being stronger than my greatest prize."

Every word that came out of that man's mouth made Cloud want to run him through with every single blade First Tsurugi could split into. But he wouldn't dream of tarnishing his beloved sword by using it on such filth. Not when he could kill the man with his bare hands.

"How did you survive? We killed your body on top of the Shinra tower and we destroyed the virus you called your mind. How are you still here?"

Hojo just stared at him for a long moment, contemplating whether or not to answer before finally coming to a decision.

"I should have given you a higher IQ when I was mapping out your brain patterns. Perhaps then you wouldn't have failed and killed your master. I believe I know where I went wrong. I'll have to get a tissue sample of your grey-matter in order to try again."

Oh _THAT_ was getting on his last nerve. He knew it was a mental game to Hojo and the worst part was, he probably wasn't even trying. He had always referred to people like this. However it was working Cloud's last nerve. The only reason Hojo was still breathing was because Cloud refused to give into his rage and prove the sick bastard right. He really hated to say this, but he wished for Sephiroth's level of patience for this. Before he went insane, the General of SOLDIER was known for his amazing interrogation skills as well as his patience which was just as sharp with his skills with the sword. Cloud prayed for some of that patience now.

"You seem to forget that you're stuck to that chair. Unable to move or destroy anymore lives."

Hojo laughed again. "Oh my poor subject, I never destroyed anything. I am a creator. I created the perfect being that was Sephiroth. I created countless warriors for the company. I created you."

This was where Cloud drew the line.

"No, you didn't create me. I was already perfect before your flawed procejers began." If Hojo wouldn't listen to normal himan speech then Cloud would speak to him in his own language. However the man wouldn't be so easy going by the time Cloud was through.

"I killed your precious project before you injected me with anything. A lowly infantryman killed your First Class SOLDIER. Without mako. Without enhancements. With no other strength but his own hands."

Cloud stood in front of Hojo and (taking his dramatics from Yuffie) he motioned with his hands how he held onto the Masamune as it stuck through his torso all those years ago. "With pure, raw emotion of betrayal, hatred and a desire for revenge combined with a determination to avenge and uphold a friend's honor I pulled myself further down his blade."

He enjoyed the look on Hojo's face now. It was irritated and full of fury, but he remained silent. Wanting to know exactly how Cloud did it probably.

"The general was shocked by my actions. After all, how could anyone by run through by his own hand and still have the strength to stand against him? And a lowly grunt no less? I managed to lift him off his feet, he was far too stunned by my actions to use the brain you gifted him with and I threw him, sword and all into a vat of mako. After that there was nothing left of the Great General Sephiroth."

Cloud lowered his hands and took a step back. Remembering how he staggered out of that room and towards where his friend lay. Cloud could tell Zack was still alive, still hanging on. his strength gave out and he fell down the stairs, landing a few feet from his friend.

 _"Cloud?"_

 _The young teen looked over to his friend as the darkness began to take him. "It's over Zack. He's gone."_

 _Zack also fought to stay awake and managed a small smile. "You did it, Spike. I knew you could."_

The memory ended with Hojo's laughter. Cloud glared at him as he blinked in confusion. Had he slipped up somewhere? Given him any information he shouldn't have?

"You underestimate your master. As you well know, he came back and stronger than ever."

"So did I," replied Cloud.

"Only because of me. I made you what you are." Hojo was beaming at him, which utterly unnerved Cloud, though he fought to hide it. "Years ago, you asked me to give you a name and I think I finally have one for you. Out of all my projects only Sephiroth received a name. Partly because it was nessicary, but also because he was almost god-like. you have also earned that title."

"I'm no god," Cloud threw back.

"Yes, I know. Shame really. Had you been born with the right enhancements from the start you would have taken Sephiroth's place." Hojo seemed really disappointed by that revelation. "Still, I think Zeus would have been fitting. I assume you can command Thunder. You always did set the monitors into a frenzy when you were overdosed with Mako. Your fellow counterpart project wasn't nearly as entertaining or promising. It did have the standard treatment to start with. I think that's where it went wrong Gulk-!"

Cloud's patient resolved snapped. grabbing Hojo by the throat he made the man look him in the eye. " _HIS_ name was Zack and you will not tarnish his memory."

Cloud released him forcefully enough to send a jolt of pain down the man's spine, but not enough to cause him permanent injury. Not that he cared either way.

When Hojo could speak again it would be the last thing he ever said.

"So it died? Oh well, it's a loss I can afford. It wasn't that promising from the start. Not like you. Once I had perfected your enhancements I would have had you dispose of it. That was also part of its flawed design, since it escaped and took you with it. But what could I do when my staff wasn't as smart as my projects?"

Cloud took two slow steps until he was in front of Hojo where the man could get a full view of him. His eyes were glowing brighter than ever before. He didn't yell. He didn't hurt the man. He looked dead into his eyes and reached the man's small rotten core. This was the only time Cloud had seen the man afraid and he enjoyed it.

"I hope the devil welcomes you with open arms, because I refuse to let him throw you back."

With that he left the man's line of sight and knocked once on the door. Vincent opened it and gave the chair once last look before closing it shut and sealing the room.

Tseng stood at the side, holding his finger over a small button in the wall. Without knowing or caring what it was, he glared at the red button.

"Do it."

Tseng nodded and pushed it.

The tiles in the walls slid away to reveal the end of what looked like hoses and the floor opened up a few tiles as a dark liquid began to seep through the floor. One sniff told Hojo it was fuel. A mixture of oil, gasoline and kerosene.

The hoses on the wall came to life and flames shout out, hitting the liquid concoction and filling the entire room in one giant flame. Cloud just stood there with his back turned to the steel door. He felt the heat, but it did nothing to thaw the ice that flowed in his veins. And he was deaf to the man's final screech of pain before the flames roasted him. No doubt there'd be nothing left but charcoal and ash.


End file.
